Hermione and Draco get busy
by lovemeanon
Summary: Pure-unadulterated smutt for your enjoyment.


Draco's eyes searched desperately as he raced through the hallways. For the past hour only the thought of Hermione had kept him going. Imagining her sexy feminine figure, her voluptuous and curvy hips, her breasts firm and tingling at his touch. Her mouth wet with anticipation. He was hungry, he needed her touch, her smell, to see her naked body shudder with pleasure upon his erection. His lust was to feel her moving in time with him, to be as one with her.

Pushing her door open he stepped inside, eager to see how she was feeling on this cool evening. The stars were bright, and the moon large and ominous, beckoning his sexual desire out into the fresh night air.

"I'm in here, wait a tick!"

Called Hermione from the bathroom.

Draco looked towards the door as it opened. Hermione appeared wearing a silky red, low cut top, flowing over her breasts and cascading over her hips where it met a tight pair of jeans hugging her hips, showing off her gorgeous figure perfectly. Draco drew her into his arms as she came over and kissed his cheek smiling coyly.

This was a good sign though Draco.

Walking over to the window, Hermione opened it, allowing the cool air to graze over their hot anxious bodies.

Draco looked into her eyes that were dark and mysterious, with a sexy flair to her expression. Their heads drawing together in a kiss began the evening. Softly Hermione planted lingering kisses on his lips, not allowing his tongue to enter; she wanted everything to be slow and perfect. Running her hand through his tousled hair, she sent shivers up and down Draco's spine. He responded by pushing her against the wall, his knee pressing between her thighs. Swiftly brushing her top straps aside, he exposed her clear, milky skin. He tenderly swept his tongue over her collar bone, and gently sucked her neck. Her skin prickled with pleasure as she uttered a quiet moan of content. Combining her hair with his fingers he kept on kissing her neck until she moved her head and began returning the favour, licking and sweeping her tongue slowly and gently around his neck. Reaching for his shirt buttons she slowly undid them, kissing his chest, moving further down with each undone button. Encircling his belly button with her tongue as she fumbled with the last button, she slowly straightened up, grabbing draco by his open collar, guided him around and pushed him playfully against the wall and pressed her body against his, feeling his hard member against her pelvis.

Feeling her breasts graze against his chest sent Draco's hands wandering up and down her back, and slowly over her shoulders, until he gently dragged his fingers across her hardened nipples that begging to show through the silken top. Raising her arms, Hermione gesture enough for Draco, longing to feel and see more of her sexy body. Stepping back and admiring her body, he ran his hands underneath her top from her hips and gently pulled it over her head, revealing a sexy black bra containing her perfect pink succulent breasts. Running his fingers lightly over her bra, cupping her breasts gently Draco encircled the hidden nipples with his thumbs, squeezing gently as he kissed her deeply. Gently diving his fingers under the lacy material he felt the firm buds of her nipples, his pants tightened further. Reaching round her back with one hand, he deftly undid her bra and slipped the straps over her soft shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

He admired her naked breasts, perky and round, as he ran his fingers over her nipples, making her curl towards him. Cupping her breasts he toyed with her nipples with his thumbs, a gentle grunt from Hermione was enough to send his warm mouth to her. Brushing her tips with his wet tongue caused Hermione to moan as he flicked her nipple back and fourth with his tongue. Engulfing her breast in his mouth, Hermione tighten her grip on his shoulders. She drew him in towards her, feeling their bare upper body skin pressed against each other thirsty for more of each other.

Sliding her hand down from his waist she slowly undid his belt buckle, and his pant button. Undoing the zipper released some tension as his pants fell around his ankles, showing his tight boxer shorts, stretched over his hardened penis. Stepping out of his pants he led her towards the bed. At the foot of the bed she caught his arm, turning him round to face her as she gently squeezed his package.

Running her fingers over the rigid shape in his boxer shorts made Draco tremble with delight, as she toyed with him. Slowly running her palm up and down his shaft she felt his shape as he began to wriggle with anticipation. Reaching down she ran her fingers over his balls and up over his penis. Grabbing her gorgeous ass, Draco murmured for more.

Slipping her thumbs into the top of his boxers, she gently felt along his stomach, circling her thumbs lower and lower. Pushing her hands round to his ass she squeezed his cheeks and drew his hard on towards her body. Suddenly she pushed her hands down, pushing his boxers to his knees, exposed his huge trembling member. Running both her hands over his shaft she tickled up and down. Creating a rhythm she gently began to tighten her grip, sliding her hand up and down his penis until Draco groaned with delight.

Undoing her jeans he quickly pushed them down to her feet, pushing him backwards she stepped out of them. His legs against the bed as she dropped to her knees in a g string, which was just hiding his treasure. Looking up into his flushed face she swooped his erection into her mouth, engulfing the whole thing for a moment. Rolling his eyes back in his head Draco moaned. Drawing her mouth up his shaft, she gently dragged her tongue along his member. Greedily licking his crown, she gazed into his eyes as he blissfully stared down at her flickering tongue. Moving her hand slightly faster up and down she took him into her moist warm mouth again, lusciously caressing his pulsating member with her tongue and hands. Moaning louder, Draco arched backwards, falling on to the bed. Crawling sexily onto it followed Hermione, a gleam in her eyes. Draco sat up as she ran her fingers up the inside of his thigh and across his sack. Suddenly pushing her over, he pressed his mouth against hers, tasting the erotic flavour of sex on her lips.

Running his hand over her smooth stomach, he stroked the material of her g, feeling her moistness, he slid the underwear over her hips, down over her legs, and onto the floor. Running his hand over the soft sensitive flesh of her treasure, he ran his fingers softy inside her lips. Pressing his finger inside her, she pressed her hips upwards towards his hand. Feeling her desire, using his other hand he spread her lips and traced circles round her most sensitive spots. Shaking with pleasure she moaned for more as he ran his tongue down and over her taught body. Pausing just below her belly button, he traced a heart shape with his tongue, and then pushing her legs apart, hungrily, licked from her depths up to her clit. Grabbing a handful of his hair, pulling his head back for a moment, she moaned, until pushing his mouth back down, as she whimpered for more. Lavishing her taste, he sucked and licked at her clit. Flicking it backwards and forwards with his tongue, she groaned

"Oohhh Draco"

Moving with his tongue, she cried,

"More Draco! More!"

Moving up her body, his lips ground across hers, as their bodies entwined. Opening her legs further to accept him, Draco finally thrust into her warm depths, crying out with pleasure as he felt her tight around his member. Moving together, their hips pulsating up and down, caused Hermione's clenched hands to run across her own breasts, grasping at her flesh uncontrollably. Draco evermore excited by this thrust deeper until she began to moan louder and louder. Calling her name softy at first as the pleasure heightened he screamed her name, as she tightened her grip around his body by pulling him closer with her legs wrapped around him. Thrusting faster he groaned, as her muscles began to pulsate and contract with him as they both orgasmed at the perfect moment. Hermione's eyes shut tight as her mouth gaped with wounder, as Draco gently moved off her, gasping with exhaust. His eyes were bright with pleasure as he lay besides her, holding her panting body, he smiled.


End file.
